prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Important
is a supporting character and an influential person within the mountainside village of the greater Tokyo area. The political head of the territory which he controls from his large Imperial-style mansion, he has influence within the local police and military forces. Appearance Mr. Important is a tall bearded man with receding black hair in a tonsure who wears a lavish black suit, often accompanied by a cat on the shoulder. He is often surrounded by a retinue of bodyguards who obey his commands. Personality Though Mr. Important appears to be the stereotypical criminal kingpin with a cruel and merciless nature, he is a helpful and kind person - as shown when he offers the Chairman and Honey help in the forest. However, his subordinates fear the mysterious dark aura he exerts and his rare but black tempers. Mr. Important does show some naivety during the bear hunt, presuming that the Chairman and Honey fear the unholstered soldiers. The love he has for Honey drives him to pursue the Chairman in anger when announces their elopement and spurns his help. Plot Mr. Important is introduced within his mansion, when three of his henchmen anger him with their report of failure retrieving Honey and her presence in the mountainous forestry nearby while accompanied by the Chairman. The local military and police arrive by truck and assemble with Mr. Important's henchmen for a manhunt, heavily armed and under his command at the forest roadway. Though the Chairman presumes that their target is to kill him, Honey believes otherwise. The target of Mr. Important's manhunt is revealed to be a wild bear loose in the woods, who he believes to pose a threat to Honey. Though the bear attracts the gunmens' attention when sighted next to Honey's caravan, the Chairman dives out of the snipers' line of fire and continues evading Mr. Important's men. The search party sights the Chairman and Honey in an intimate moment, with his men unable to confess their affair to him. When an injured gunman reports to Mr. Important that the topless Chairman punched him on sight, he orders his men to prepare for the arrival of the "mysterious man". The megaphone announcement of Mr. Important reveals that Honey is his estranged fiancee and the presence of a wild bear in the woods. The Chairman responds by loudly spurning his help, proclaiming Honey's elopement with him and destroying his megaphone with a wooden projectile. This provocation angered Mr. Important begins his armed pursuit of the Chairman in order to retrieve his fiancee. Pet cat The pet Mr. Important owns is a sedentary white female cat that lives in his mansion, often seen in his lap or over his shoulder. The cat is expecting, and the naming of its kitten is the source of disagreement that leads to Mr. Important's enstrangement with Honey and her elopement with the Chairman. Though he wishes to name the kitten , Honey wishes to name him . Relationships Honey Mr. Important's fiancee. She leaves him after they got into a dispute on what to name their cat's kitten. He attempts to retrieve her but every attempt is foiled by the Chairman whom she had eloped with. After the bear's capture, the two finally reconcile their relationship. Chairman They initially disliked each other due to their affections for Honey and various misunderstandings involving a bear hunt. After cooperating together to fend off the bear, the two become quick friends such that Mr. Important had the Chairman's Lamborghini salvaged and called in a helicopter to transport him to the academy. Both have made plans to travel to Copacabana. Trivia *Mr. Important's first name has yet to be revealed. *His character is visually similar to Vito Corleone from American crime thriller film ''The Godfather''. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males